


Audaciously

by cabarets



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabarets/pseuds/cabarets
Summary: “The thing is, I’m not afraid anymore — do you get what I mean?”“I’m starting to.”





	Audaciously

“Hey Aizawa!” Fujikawa says as he raises plastic bags full of all sorts.

It was supposed to be a calm and relaxing night for Aizawa, until he heard a knock in the door. All of a sudden, it all changed as he saw his colleagues from the Hospital come by unannounced. They insisted it was his going away party for Toronto, even if he would come back again in a few months.

It was welcome though. He welcomed it wholeheartedly, the long chatters, the slight banters. Memories both embarrassing and amazing being brought up again. Amidst all of the excitement, something felt missing. For Aizawa, he was unconsciously waiting for a knock at the door — looking at it every now and again.

When it was time to leave, they left all together as they came— giving him pats on the shoulders as they exited his apartment. As all house parties go, there is always the aftermath — no wonder they left so quickly. He just smirks at himself at the thought. Typical.

As he started to grab a new garbage bag, he heard the doorbell again. He wasn’t expecting anyone else. Was there another surprise? Did Fujikawa forget something again?

“Sorry I’m late.”

There she was, a little bit breathless — toying with her fingers. He hesitantly invites her in, knowing that there’s a massive pile of mess awaiting.

As she noticed the mess, she started gathering the empty cans around her. He knew that there was no use into talking her out of it — she liked being clean, loved cleaning. He just shrugged, merely grabbing on to the plastic and opened it up for her to drop whatever she was holding. They can do their formalities later.

They started cleaning in unison, with only the sounds coming out from his speakers to distract them. Shiraishi was swaying to the slow instrumentals, as if the broom was a person. Aizawa looking at her — staring maybe. Probably looking more than he should.

“Who are you dancing with?” Aizawa asks jokingly.

“With you,” she puts away the broom, “if you had asked me.”

He did not know how to dance surely, never had the occasion to, but he wouldn’t mind trying. Bold of her to say, but what did that mean?

“Would you?” Aizawa humoured her— a little bit braver.

His body against hers, slightly swaying, his hands around her waist, possibly even lower — Aizawa swallowed at the thought.

“I would’ve,” she chuckles, “but let’s finish the last of this mess so you can go to bed.”

* * *

“Sorry,” Aizawa hands her a bottle of tea, “this is all I have left.”

She just shakes her head in reply, “I don’t think it’s wise to have alcohol at this time anyway.”

They finally finished cleaning up the mess that their colleagues have left. Sharing stories of years past in between. They knew what each other was up to throughout the years, even if they were under different departments. They always caught up with each other when they can — but just liked talking about it, talking about their lives together. Under the moonlight, he thought of how beautiful it was — how beautiful it was as it shone on the woman leaning against his balcony.

_“You know Aizawa, do yourself a favour and just ask her out — you know you want to.”_

_Shinkai, who had been with the rest of his friends, pulled him aside. He didn’t say any names, but one person came to mind. Except she wasn’t here._

_“I’m talking about Shiraishi, you idiot.” he lightly pushes him, “You’ve been glancing at your front door like you’re expecting someone else and the only ones who were in on the plan are all here — apart from her of course.”_

_Was he being that obvious?_

_“If you don’t do it, I will.” he says as he hands Aizawa another drink, “Shiraishi’s definitely a catch.”_

“Aizawa,”

“Hm?”

“Here,” she reaches out of her pockets, “this is your going away present.”

Shiraishi hands to him a tiny keychain of a helicopter. Doesn’t look exactly like the heli, but it got the message across. The heli was what brought them together, saw them grow together — a constant. Aizawa could tell it was all her idea —she was sentimental like that.

“Now it’ll be impossible for you to forget us.”

“Impossible,” he smiles at her, “it’s impossible to forget you.”

He said the last bit in haste, but he meant it. Over and over, he’d convince himself that they’re just friends, colleagues — could never be more. But in the back of his mind, he knew that he was just lying to himself.

“I’m sorry that I missed the party,” she says apologetically.

“Don’t be,”

“I was afraid,” she said hesitantly, “afraid of leaping into the unknown.”

Aizawa was curious now. She giving him a rather vague statement on being afraid. Afraid of what exactly? What is the unknown? But as she grazed her fingertips slightly to his unexpectedly — he finally understood. Despite their blatant attraction to each other, they tried their best to stay friends. But that seems different now.

“The thing is, I’m not afraid anymore — do you get what I mean?”

“I’m starting to.”

When their eyes met again, was it believable that you could, you could — at one glance, see their soul. Something like love at first sight, but this isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other — maybe the first time they’ve actually _seen_ each other. So, maybe it is love at first sight. They did not know why but they had the urge to move closer — in perfect communion.

“Shiraishi,”

“Aizawa,”

For certain, he got so weak when he looked at her, getting lost inside her eyes. They can feel each others breaths now —both forgetting to take a step back. But maybe they don’t really mind.

“Can I,” Aizawa asks gently, “Can I kiss you?”

“W-what?”

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Shiraishi’s cheeks burn at what he just said — even reaching to her ears. Did he just ask that? What a terrible question to ask. No, unthinkable. They just look at each other for awhile, not knowing exactly what to do. Is this nervousness? Definitely. A wave of nervousness engulfed him. He was nervous. Did he read the room wrong?

As Aizawa was about to look away, Shiraishi gently captured his lips on to her own — an audible gasp escapes his lips, but slowly he just melts into her. It definitely answered his question. She then pulls away from him— her eyes filled with longing.

There they were — finally. Finally being a little more expressive on how they actually feel.

A smile leaves her as she leans in again, crashing her lips against his. His hands finding their way to the smalls of her back. Her body stiffens at his touch, but softened — her hands running to her hair.

She starts to unbutton his shirt, tugging at it — pulling him even closer. She could feel his breath against her neck, a surprised squeak escapes her mouth as he started to leave soft kisses in the spot.

He never imagined that this would ever happen and it seemed that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

As they lay in his mattress, he stops in the moment, his arms supporting himself as he lay on top of her — blatantly staring at her now. She tries to hide her face, but he stops her — guiding her hand to his chest. His hand now removing her hair away from her face— as if telling her that it was alright, that he wanted this. She then sits up and traces every inch of his body with her fingers, labelling and kissing as she went through it, like the doctor she was — who knew medical terms would be so intoxicating.

Then, they just couldn’t stand it anymore. Even with their eyes closed they could see each other — every detail. He climbs onto her, into her — pressing against her. Going through an entire spectrum of emotions. It doesn’t go away when they open their eyes.

“This is all your fault,” she says to him.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the aishira fanfic festival by user @aishiraburu on twitter since I've realised that my other work wouldn't be able to make it in. However, I still wanted to show my gratitude for welcoming me into the community one way or another. Honestly, I felt really stuck with my writing lately and it doesn't help when you can't really use your computer for a long time. So this happened. When you're stuck with your writing, write something bold. This is one of those. Also, recovery is damn boring, but don't tell my doctor.


End file.
